thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
Serendipity
Serendipity is a Changeling hailing from the Vanhoover Hive. He serves directly under the throne as the Hive's adviser, and also as a guard and also as a commander for the drones. Personality He is often seen as a cold and calculating character, showing little to no emotion under normal circumstances. This is because he takes his rank serious, and needs to show that he isn't taking it as a game. He will relax a bit when he's not on duty. His main disguise is a lot different. When disguised will he appear as a cheerful, and at times flirty pegasi mare. This way will he be able to slip into conversations and pick up information, and also easily feed when he needs love. Demon Blood The old Crimson Hive was special in it's own way. All Hivelings had emon blood in their veins, granting them some dark abilities. To be Updated Backstory The Crimson Hive He was born in the Crimson Hive, which was a Hive bordering to the Northern Gryphon Kingdom. There he grew up to become a Hive Guard, and soon the Hive Guard Captain, serving directly under his queen. During this time did he learn how to plan and lead, often leading raids into the Gryphon Kingdom to bring in gryphons to feed of. Fall of the Hive One night had the Northern Gryphon Kingdom had enough. In responce to one of the raids was the 7th Gryphon Legion dispatched, being sent south to get rid of the Hive once and for all. The attack was successful. The Hive was set ablaze, the queen slaughtered by the commander, Viktor Drakenclaw, and Serendipity inherited the scythe she used. He disbanded the Hive before leaving himself, before the legion saw him. Initial Contact He had wandered for a long time when he first came over a town. Too tired to even put on a disguise did he approach it, hoping for either a swift death or salvation. He was lucky. The town was the town of Vanhoover, and none of the ponies there had heard about the attack on Canterlot, or even knew what a Changeling was. He was helped by them, and got to feed, while at the same time leaving them with a good impression before heading onwards south. Return, and a New Leader He returned to the town 2 years later, as he found the southern ponies appearing hostile towards him. It was mid-winter, and he soon was caught in a blizzard. He got exhausted fast, and ended up seeking shelter under a tree from the raging winds. He thought he would die. It was during this storm that the remains of another Hive was passing by, seeking a new place to live. They were lead by the Hive's heir, Princess Cryostasis . Knowing that this was the only chance to survive, did he pledge to follow their leader and her command until death. He was accepted and they brought him with them to an abandoned mine, which became their new Hive. A New Life His life in the new hive have been fantastic. He takes it as he have been reborn, given a new chance to redeem himself. He is now among the Highest ranked in the Hive, advising the Princess if it's needed, while also showing skills of an elite fighter. He mainly battles the wildlife that threatens the Hive and their interest, and have pledged to never raise his scythe at a pony, unless it's the only choice. Reborn Making his way up the ranks, was he soon the Captain of the Hive, dealing with the daily operations so the Princess could relax. Nothing changed after she became the queen, and Serendipity kept doing his job, ensuring all newcomers were properly introduced to him and the Hive. But the biggest change happened during a training battle, when the queen lost control of a spell, almost killing him. To save his life, was he put in a pod to heal up, but it was also set to change him, giving him the new rank as Prince. It was like being reborn, and it's something he'll be eternally grateful for. Trivia *Serendipity would once hurt others if he have to, but he changed his ways to make sure the locals would look at the Hive as friends, and those who would oppose the Hive as foes. *The scythe offers quite an advanced moveset, the tips being strong enough to be dug into the ground without taking damage. This gives him the chance to make sharp turns and responces, despite the scythe being fairly heavy. *His colors remains those of his old Hive, making him stand out in the new one. Yet he have been accepted as he have skills and experience that takes quite a few years to gain.